The Lurlinemas Tree
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Post-finale. Fiyero has a plan to make their first Lurlinemas together special. A tree is a start. Fiyeraba. Fluff. Oneshot. Musicalverse.


**DISCLAIMER: **_**Wicked **_**isn't mine.**

**AN. So, as I mentioned in the last AN for **_**The Right Thing to Do, **_**I don't have to move again because I get to stay at my current school for another year! Which means… I can have a Christmas tree! I've never gotten to have one since I moved out of home, because I was always moving at Christmas. **

**So, I bought myself a little tree yesterday and decorated it. I didn't even plan it, but it ended up being decorated in green and blue, so my friend Kelly and I are calling it "the Fiyeraba tree". **

**And then the next thing I knew I was writing this. Oops. Enjoy. **

**Just a little Fiyeraba holiday fluff, which I figured you all need after what's happening in TRTTD. Sorry. **

**The Lurlinemas Tree**

The tree was far from perfect.

There were bald patches where branches and leaves had broken off, several branches were rather limp, and the entire tree only stood four feet off the ground. There were no decorations; save for a blue and green scarf that had been wrapped around the tree in a poor imitation of tinsel. A badly folded paper star had been stuck to the top of the tree with a paperclip, and there was no guarantee that would last.

It was so very different from the six foot fir trees adorn with lights, tinsel and crystal ornaments that Fiyero had grown up with during his childhood in the Vinkus. But he beamed at the tree with pride and the same thrill rushed through him that he had felt as a boy.

The front door opened and Fiyero turned to greet his girlfriend as she slipped inside the apartment, hastily shutting the door behind her.

"It's _freezing _out there," she complained, taking off her coat, hat, gloves and scarf.

"It's freezing in here too," Fiyero replied ruefully. "But I've got a fire going."

Elphaba paused in the act of shaking the snow off herself to whip her head towards him, her eyes wide.

"I didn't light the fire," Fiyero reassured her hastily, correctly interpreting the look in her eyes. "Mrs Duhigg stopped by to drop off some soup she'd made for you. I asked her to do it before you got home."

There was a very good reason Fiyero didn't light fires- straw and matches tended not to mix. Of course, being a Scarecrow meant that Fiyero didn't really need a fire- he didn't feel the cold anymore. The only way he knew it was freezing inside was because of the frost on the windows.

Relieved, Elphaba hung up her coat and made a move towards the fireplace, before stopping dead in her tracks.

"Fiyero, what is that?" she asked slowly.

"It's a Lurlinemas tree," Fiyero answered readily.

Elphaba looked at him in confusion. "But… why?"

"Because it's almost Lurlinemas? It's only twenty-four days away," he reminded her.

"I'm aware of the date, Fiyero," Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Why do we need a tree?"

"To put the presents under? To make the place look festive?"

Elphaba looked around their tiny apartment, affectionately termed the "crapartment" that had little furniture, little heat and little light.

"Well, you're right. The sad little tree wearing a scarf and a paper star makes all the difference," she said sarcastically.

"Fae," Fiyero couldn't help but whine a little.

"What do you want me to say, Fiyero? You've either bought a tree- which we can't afford and in which you really should get a refund; or you've chopped down a tree, which I can only hope someone won't be looking for."

Fiyero stepped forward and ushered Elphaba over to the fireplace before answering. She was right, they had little money since fleeing Oz and making their way to Fliaan. In the six months they had been here, after they had found somewhere- anywhere- to live; Elphaba had found work in the local bookstore.

It didn't pay much, but it was enough to keep Elphaba fed and a roof over their heads. Another one of the few perks of being made of straw was that Fiyero didn't need to eat. But that didn't stop Elphaba from worrying about every cent they spent.

Almost every free moment she had went into trying to find a way to turn Fiyero human again. Fiyero was sure she'd succeed eventually, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to be human again- because then he could find work and they'd have another income. No one was terribly eager to employ a Scarecrow- even one that could talk.

And as Fiyero had found out immediately after his transformation as he hung from a pole in a cornfield, he wasn't very good at actually being a Scarecrow.

"I didn't chop it down or pay for it," Fiyero told Elphaba. "I went down to the tree yard and talked to Britter. I mentioned how it was our first Lurlinemas together and away from home and everything; and he gave me this one… because no one else wanted it," he admitted.

"So… it's a pity tree?"

"_Elphaba."_

"OK, ok," she relented. "I'm sorry. It was a nice thought. You didn't have to, though. The holidays have never been a big deal to me."

"Well, they are to me," Fiyero said stubbornly. "And from what I can gather, you've never really had a proper Lurlinemas. I wanted to give you one."

Elphaba looked sceptical.

"Ok, this isn't a proper Lurlinemas," Fiyero amended off her look. "But I figured it's a start. And hopefully, in a few years, we'll be able to have the Lurlinemas you deserve."

Elphaba couldn't help but smile faintly, but then she regarded their sad little tree.

"But still… that tree…"

"I know," Fiyero winced. "Hey, I'm made of straw, remember? I'm happy I could do this. I'm not going to tell you how hard it was to make that star."

Elphaba chuckled faintly. "Wait a second."

She left the fireside and headed over to where her few books were stacked on a small table- because they didn't have shelves.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked.

"Looking for a spell," she answered. "If you're insisting on having a tree, maybe we can at least have it… not so pathetic looking."

Fiyero felt slightly offended at that, but had to admit that their tree was slightly sad looking.

"So, you won't use magic to heat the crapartment, but you'll use it to improve our Lurlinemas tree?"

Elphaba gave him a look. "I'm trying to get in the holiday spirit here," she pointed out. "Would you like me to do so, or would you rather nit-pick at our living situation?"

Fiyero silently gestured for her to continue reading.

At last, Elphaba started chanting quietly. Fiyero watched in anticipation, wondering what would happen.

Their little tree quivered and slowly grew until it stretched to about four and a half feet. The branches thickened and grew fuller, until the tree looked green and healthy.

"Much better," Fiyero said with satisfaction. "Great job, Fae."

Elphaba stared up at the tree, her face blank. "Yeah. At least I can restore a tree to health, right?"

Fiyero grimaced. "Fae."

"Sorry," she apologised, shaking her head slightly. They'd had numerous discussions in the past months about her not blaming herself for Fiyero's state.

"You'll get it, Fae. It's just a matter of finding the right spell," Fiyero reassured her. "You've said it yourself, the Grimmerie is powerful."

That was the main factor for why they had come to Fliaan. The country had strong magical roots that dated back even further than Oz; and Elphaba had known that if she had any chance of making Fiyero human again, the answer would be in Fliaan.

"I know money's tight," he said casually, changing the subject. "But we're still going to exchange gifts, right?"

Elphaba looked up from her book, raising an eyebrow. "Gifts?"

"Yeah. You know, presents?" he asked teasingly.

"Is that necessary?"

Fiyero chuckled. "Fae, presents are always necessary."

"You're made of straw. What do you want?" she asked him pointedly.

She turned to put the book away, and when she turned back, she saw Fiyero staring at her oddly.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I want nothing. I have you, that's all I need."

Elphaba smiled faintly and crossed the room to join him before the fire. "Ditto. So I guess that solves the question of presents."

Fiyero looked faintly sheepish. "Yeah… except I already bought yours."

Elphaba rolled her eyes in exasperation. "_Yero."_

"I couldn't help myself!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"But the money-"

"I know, I know. But this was an emergency."

Elphaba looked at him, and then sighed heavily. "Fine. What is it?"

He grinned. "Nope."

"What do you mean, '_nope'?" _she demanded.

"You don't get it until Lurlinemas morning. _Maybe _Lurlinemas Eve if I'm feeling generous," Fiyero said cryptically.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again and walked off into the kitchen.

Fiyero looked over at their tree again. It really did look so much better than before- except for the clumsily paper star on top (hey, you try doing origami with straw fingers). It already felt a little more like Lurlinemas.

Over the next few weeks leading up to the holiday, Fiyero continued his efforts to making the crapartment feel festive; and after a week or so, even Elphaba cautiously joined him. They began making their own ornaments to adorn their tree with, little sentimental things that only had meaning to the two of them.

Fiyero started it, naturally. Elphaba had come home from work one day to find that Fiyero had spent hours (again, straw fingers) making a little hat out of black paper that resembled her Wicked Witch's hat, and he had insisted on putting it on the tree.

"Please tell me what my hat has to do with Lurlinemas?"

"Nothing," Fiyero admitted. "But it was the first thing that sprung to mind. And I figured, this is our tree, we can decorate it however we want, right?"

The next thing he added was a postcard of Fliaan that they had been given in a welcome package from their neighbours, the Duhiggs- for their new homeland. And after much hesitation, he had added the Oz emblem that had previously adorned his Gale Force uniform, and he had managed to salvage after his transformation.

Twelve days before Lurlinemas, Elphaba had dug something out of the small box where she kept the few keepsakes she had hung onto over the years.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked her, trying to see.

Elphaba smiled, as though she knew something he didn't, and unfurled her hand so he could see.

"It's a poppy," Fiyero noted with a bewildered frown.

She nodded, still with that smile on her face. It took Fiyero a few moments to remember.

"Wait- I _gave _you poppies. At the train station, before you left for the Emerald City!"

Elphaba's smile grew.

"Is this… the same poppy?"

"I kept one in the front pocket of my bag that day," Elphaba explained quietly. "The first Animal I met on the run, she was a Chimpanzee who had been a florist in Gilikin before the Banns came through. She saw it, and she preserved it in resin for me. I've had it ever since…. It got a little squashed before it got preserved, but-"

Fiyero cut her off with a soft kiss. "I love that you kept it," he said solemnly.

Elphaba blushed faintly, and the poppy went on the tree.

When they saw the tree, Mrs Duhigg declared it "perfectly charming" and gave them an old string of lights that she and her husband no longer needed after they had bought newer lights. Elphaba and Fiyero had been uncertain, but the woman had insisted. They were simple white lights, but they looked very elegant and Elphaba loved them.

Fiyero followed up Elphaba's poppy with what symbolised the most significant moment of his life.

"A lion cub?" Elphaba breathed in wonder when he presented it to her one morning. "Where did you get this?"

"At the toy store. They had all kinds of plastic little animals- all _very _cheap," he added hastily. "And I saw this and couldn't resist."

Elphaba chuckled. "What were you doing in a toy store?" she asked him.

"I can't just look in a toy store for no reason?" Fiyero retorted.

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

Two days later, they were out in town just picking up a few groceries, when they passed a stall of figurines and ornaments. Fiyero slowed his steps and grinned at Elphaba.

"Hey, Fae. Look at this!"

Elphaba came over to see what he was pointing to, and laughed. There was a whole stand of "Popular and Celebrated Heads of State from History". There was the King and Queen of Fliaan, the Wizard- which Elphaba pointedly ignored- and there, depicted in her blue bubble dress, was "Glinda the Good."

"You know this would be a dream come true for her, right?" Fiyero grinned. "Do you think they have these in Oz?"

"I hope so," Elphaba chuckled. It did look like her, and the resemblance was enough to make Elphaba's heart hurt. She missed Glinda more than she could say.

"Can we get it?" Fiyero asked her hopefully. "For the tree?"

Elphaba bit her lip. "Ok," she agreed after a moment. "If it's not too expensive."

Fiyero immediately called the manager over and inquired as to the price.

"They're ten dollars each or two for fifteen," the man responded cheerily. "Pretty good likeness, huh?"

Elphaba looked at him, her eyes wide. "Why would you say that?" she asked quickly.

The man didn't appear perturbed. "Well, you folks are from Oz, aren't you?"

Elphaba relaxed. No one knew of their connection to Glinda, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Oh. Yes, we are. Were," she amended.

"Looks fairly accurate, from what I can tell," Fiyero agreed casually, nonchalantly taking Elphaba's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Fae, why don't we look around and see if there's any other ornaments we want?" he suggested to her.

"Three for fifteen," he reminded her when she shot him a warning look, and she rolled her eyes.

"So, this way Glinda's on our tree," Fiyero said as they moved away to look around.

"She's already on our tree," Elphaba said absent-mindedly. They had added the pink flower hair clip that Glinda had given Elphaba so long ago to the tree the night before.

"Yeah, but now she's _really _on our tree," Fiyero laughed. "I think Glin would demand extra room on our tree, don't you think?"

"She'd demand we put her on top of the tree instead of the star," Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"We could do that," Fiyero mused.

She shook her head. "No. I like our star."

She had insisted on keeping the paper star Fiyero had made on top of the tree, despite Fiyero's protests.

Looking at the ornaments, something caught Elphaba's eye. She drew in her breath sharply, which made Fiyero look over.

"Elphaba? What is it?"

She was pale as she reached out and picked out an ornament. It was a tiny pair of silver sparkly shoes.

"Nessa," she murmured.

Fiyero wrapped an arm around her waist gently. "I guess we found our second ornament, huh?"

A silent nod was her only response.

"So, we've got Glinda and Nessa on our tree. Us, obviously, the Lion Cub…. Is anything or anything else we should have on the tree?"

Elphaba held the tiny slippers gingerly in her hand and took a moment to clear herself from her stunned stupor.

"What about your parents? The Vinkus? Do you want them on the tree?"

"Do you want your father?"

"No, but you actually like your parents," Elphaba retorted.

Fiyero laughed. "Touché. I can't really think of anything to represent them on the tree, but I'll try and think of something."

There were still many bare branches on the tree, but the small additions they had made to it did seem to brighten the crapartment, and even Elphaba seemed to be getting in the spirit of the holidays.

Four days before Lurlinemas, she came home from work beaming.

"Why are you so happy?" Fiyero asked, once he'd greeted her.

Elphaba grinned, looking a little smug. "I got your Lurlinemas present today."

Fiyero's eyes lit up. "Awesome! What is it?"

"You'll find out in four days," she grinned.

Fiyero pouted. "What if I guess?" he asked hopefully.

"Fiyero, you've been holding my gift over my head for weeks now, but you can't wait for days?" Elphaba asked incredulously.

"No," he admitted.

She rolled her eyes. "You're not going to guess it."

That didn't stop Fiyero from trying, though. Elphaba was sure after about a day he was just hoping to annoy her to the point where she broke down and told him. But if Elphaba was anything, it was stubborn.

Lurlinemas Eve was a bitterly cold day. It was also a Sunday, and Elphaba was not at work. She and Fiyero spent the day before the fire- a very safe distance back from the flames- as Fiyero piled blankets on Elphaba to make sure she was warm enough.

Elphaba didn't protest too much, as long as he was sitting beside her. As a Scarecrow, Fiyero lacked any body heat to help keep her warm, but he was soft and cuddly.

As it got darker, Fiyero switched the lights on the tree and they lay on the sofa just staring at it.

"What would you be doing right now if you were back in Oz?" Elphaba asked him suddenly.

"Lurlinemas Eve? My parents do this big party, usually," Fiyero answered. "It's not the most exciting party, but the food is usually pretty good."

Elphaba chuckled softly. "Of course your main concern is the quality of the food," she teased him lightly.

Fiyero talked about food a lot- probably because he no longer got to eat it.

"What about you? What would you be doing?" he turned the question back on her.

"Depends on when we were talking about," she answered. "A few years ago, probably hiding in my room or spending time with Nessa. After the Emerald City… I don't think I would have even known it was Lurlinemas. I was lucky if I knew the day of the week," she said honestly.

"Well, this is going to be your best Lurlinemas yet," Fiyero vowed.

She laughed. "Well, there's not a lot of competition there, but I think you're right."

The next morning, Elphaba awoke to someone nudging her.

"What?" she mumbled sleepily, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

"Wake up," Fiyero hissed in her ear, although she had no idea why he was whispering. "It's Lurlinemas."

Grudgingly, Elphaba opened her eyes and squinted at the time. "Fiyero, it's seven am!" she exclaimed tiredly.

"I know. But I've been up since five, and I _really _want to give you your present," Fiyero said apologetically.

"Why exactly were you awake at five?" Elphaba demanded, even as she sat up.

"Because I woke up?" Fiyero answered. Then he reached for her hand and tugged gently. "Come on, get up."

Shivering slightly, Elphaba pulled on her robe and followed him out of the bedroom to where the tree was.

"Ok. Where's the present?"

He looked to her in exasperation. "Really, Fae? Have we not talked about the holiday spirit?"

"The holiday spirit doesn't involve me being woken up at seven am and it being cold and me having no coffee," Elphaba retorted.

Fiyero allowed that, and picked up a small box from the floor that was sitting under the tree.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Fae," he said to her with a smile.

Elphaba returned the smile and reached for the box, but Fiyero abruptly drew it back.

"I just want to say something first."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I know you're going to turn me back… eventually," Fiyero began. "I have faith in you that you'll find something. But I also know that if you don't, or you can't, I don't mind. Because it'll only be when you've explored every possible option. And as long as we're together, I don't mind whether I'm a Scarecrow or human. I love you, and I meant what I said weeks ago- that all I want for Lurlinemas is you."

"So… this gift is saying 'I know you're going to turn me back, but if you can't I love you anyway'?" Elphaba asked quizzically.

Fiyero grinned. "Not exactly the words I would have chosen, but yes."

He handed her the box, and Elphaba slowly opened it. She inhaled softly as she saw a beautiful simple white gold band with small diamonds all along it.

"_Yero_," she gasped softly, gaping up at him.

"I know we haven't really talked about the idea," Fiyero said. "But I've been thinking about it for a few months now, and I just… I know we're going to be together always. I've always known that. But I want it to be official, Fae. I want to marry you, whether I'm a Scarecrow or a human. I just want you. Forever."

Elphaba said nothing, just staring between him and the ring in her hand. The longer she remained the silent, the more anxious Fiyero grew. He'd wondered if they should talk about this, but he'd decided that might freak her out.

"Is that a no?" he asked finally.

"Um," Elphaba faltered, looking lost for words, which was rare for her. "Wait."

She turned and picked up the other gift under the tree, which she handed to him.

"Open it," she said slightly breathlessly.

Frowning, Fiyero obeyed, wondering how this gave him an answer.

"It's a book."

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four," she ordered.

Fiyero flipped open the book to the page with difficulty. It took him a moment to comprehend what he was reading.

"A transformation spell."

Elphaba nodded. It was only when he saw the tears in her eyes that it truly clicked.

"Wait, this will work? This will turn me back?" he demanded.

She nodded, her smile lighting up her face.

"Yes. And yes."

"Yes?" Fiyero asked dazedly, quite confused.

Elphaba laughed. "Yes, it will work. And yes, I will marry you."

Fiyero beamed and kissed her. "Didn't I tell you this would be the best Lurlinemas yet?"

Elphaba actually giggled. Fiyero gently took her left hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect," she said softly. "I love you."

Fiyero kissed her again, softly. "I love you too."

Eventually, Elphaba moved away to get some coffee.

"You know what the best part is?" Fiyero asked, watching her.

"About Lurlinemas, or us getting engaged?" Elphaba questioned.

"Lurlinemas."

"What?"

"We can keep adding to the tree over the years," Fiyero said excitedly. "I was thinking about it before I woke you up this morning. We can add things about us and our lives, and our family. And one day our whole story will be told through this tree for our children."

Elphaba's eyes whipped to him in shock.

"Too soon?" Fiyero winced.

Elphaba was visibly flustered. "Can we- can we wait until you… have the _parts_ necessary for making children before we discuss this? Maybe get through the wedding first?"

Fiyero coughed awkwardly. "Sure. OK. Sorry."

"_That's _what you were thinking about at five o'clock this morning?" Elphaba asked weakly, clutching her coffee mug as though it were a lifeline.

"Among other things…" Fiyero said vaguely.

"Other things like?" Elphaba prompted.

"Like what if you said no… things I wanted to do once I'm human again."

The tension eased out of Elphaba's shoulders. This was a safe topic of discussion.

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "Food?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"And you know… reliving that night in the forest…"

She blushed furiously.

"How soon do you think we can do the spell?" Fiyero asked slyly, enjoying watching her blush.

Elphaba straightened up and met his gaze steadily.

"When I feel like it," she replied and walked off into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Fiyero stared after her, torn between dismay and amusement. "Well, I suppose I had that coming," he said aloud.

Still. Best Lurlinemas ever.


End file.
